The present invention relates to a method for removing the sprayed-on asbestos, especially the asbestos sprayed on the surface of a building, and to an apparatus therefor.
Currently there is a great demand for removal of the asbestos sprayed over buildings. However, the dust and the waste produced by the asbestos removal operation adversely affect the human body, posing a serious social issue.
The asbestos sprayed on buildings have been heretofore manually removed and collected by the following method. To prevent the scattering of asbestos dust to outside, the work-place is enclosed with a plastics sheet, and a suction blower with a filter is disposed in the enclosed space for the suction of the asbestos (resulting in exposure of the space to a negative pressure). The sprayed-on asbestos is scraped off onto the floor by a scraper or a brush while spraying water or a wetting agent into the air or over the sprayed-on asbestos to reduce the extent of scattering of the asbestos to be removed. The asbestos fibers dropped on the floor are collected by a broom or a vacuum cleaner.
The above conventional asbestos removal operation has the problems that the asbestos is densely suspended in the atmosphere of the enclosed space, markedly deteriorating the work environment and decreasing the work efficiency.